


The One that Got Away

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: “You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Yukino let out a wry chuckle --there was a bone-deep weariness to it. Her hand clasped Minerva’s.-- “and yet, I don’t regret a moment of it.”Minerva reunites with Yukino after Tartaros.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: ~Requests~ [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	The One that Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The one that got away

Seeing Yukino after everything --the Grand Magic Games, Tartaros, the litany of wrongdoings stretched for miles-- was unsettling. Formerly, it was the other way around, Minerva sure while Yukino timidly stammered along. 

It was not what was said that ended their relationship - it was what went unsaid. Minerva and vulnerability were strangers. Life had shown her what a mistake it was to open up to abuse, slander, and vilification.

Surely, --in a moment of foolishness-- Minerva thought that she could love and be loved in turn without painting a target on her back; although it went unsaid, Yukino deserved better. Someone willing to express the breadth of their emotions. A lover who could manage the immensity of those three little words.

Presently, she was the one besieged by nerves. “It’s been far too long; your absence has been acutely felt.”

The celestial mage quirked an eyebrow. “‘Flattery will get you nowhere when used gracelessly,’ isn’t that what you said?” Of course, Minerva’s words would continue their venomous campaign; only now, she was the victim. At the time, Yukino had been too sweet and soft, saying whichever precious adulation while she was fawning, always in the worst moments, the moments in which her Father was near and used petty threats to twist Minerva’s arm, as he had many times.

“Finesse is vital to any artifice.” All she had wanted was for the celestial mage to be careful, she had gone about it the wrong way, but she bore no ill-intentions. “That’s all I meant. It’s no excuse...my apology means nothing now --I’m fully aware-- nevertheless, I would be remiss if I did not express my remorse. I’m sorry for everything, but most of all, for hurting you.”

“You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Yukino let out a wry chuckle --there was a bone-deep weariness to it. Her hand clasped Minerva’s.-- “and yet, I don’t regret a moment of it.”

“Ha,” it was strange how they found themselves here. “And I am full of regrets, yet I would not alter a moment of it. Every one of those mistakes brought me to the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Even if the best would rather never lay eyes on me again.”

“Forgiveness knows no exemption, despite this it is not granted unreservedly;” A feather-light kiss graced Minerva’s cheek. “if you are willing to make amends, then anything is possible.” Perhaps, the chance to say everything left unsaid was always there awaiting revelation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated(*≧▽≦)


End file.
